


It Started With The Hat

by Magiavw



Series: The Pirates and The Heroes [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy!Luffy, Pregnancy, Protective Straw Hats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiavw/pseuds/Magiavw
Summary: A look into the life of the Pirate King as his family extends beyond his crew.Previous chapters to be altered due to change in story direction.





	1. Chapter 1

The one symptom Sumi’s body seemed to love the most was fatigue. Even in the early stages she would be up only a couple of hours before needing a nap. Sure, some days she could make it a full ten hours. This usually resulted in the crew checking on her every fifteen minutes just in case.

She could no longer aid them in battle. This hit her the hardest. Acting as a bodyguard for the Straw Hat crew had been the original reason why she was there. Now, she couldn’t do her secondary jobs of doing supply counts and repairing clothes. She did not want the crew to become more concerned by knowing how upset she was with herself. Actually, she didn’t even need to say anything. Her husband could see through the walls she was putting up. He could always see the real her.

No matter how tired she was, she would cling to Luffy whenever he joined her for a nap. Being the Pirate King was not as easy a task as he had thought. Well, not while you were being tasked to help rebuild an entire world government from the ground up. A government made of a coalition of all races. It had been a couple of years now and there were things still needing to be sorted out. This didn’t even count rebellions started by former high ranked marine admirals. Instead of being on the Sunny with his nakama and wife, he would be trapped in a meeting room all day trying not to go stir crazy. Whenever he managed to get back to ship while Sumi was still awake he could practically see the aura of guilt around her.

He would hold her in his arms and remind her that there was no shame in her need for need to sleep. She agreed every time. She would do whatever she had to to keep their child inside her safe and healthy. It was whenever he had to leave her for hours on end that the pain of being useless would creep back into her heart. He was her sun, of course her world would feel darker without him.

Luffy knew he had to find a way to comfort her even while he was away. He loved his Sumi-chan, but he knew that he wasn’t good at being romantic. She had to rest and eat for the baby. There had to be a way to keep her reminded of that and not have her worry about everybody else. What she was doing right now was a miracle to him. He knew she felt the same. He sat on the head of the Sunny. He pulled down on his hat to cover his face some, hoping that he wouldn’t give himself a fever from all this thinking. Finally, something clicked in his head as he realized what he was holding.

He had to be gone again the next day. To Nami’s surprise, he went willing and did not need to be dragged down the dock by Zoro while whining. Something did seem off to her as she watched run off to the coalition’s main base.

As Sumi woke up, she felt strangely peaceful. This was not usually the case when she knew Luffy would be gone all day. A habit she had gained since she learned of her pregnancy was to gentle rub her stomach a bit as if to say ‘good morning’ to their baby. As she was staring up at the ceiling, she was surprised when her hand hit something. Now looking down at her body, she saw Luffy’s hat resting safely on her stomach. She could actually feel his protective energy coming from it. She had to hold back tears of joy. It didn’t matter if he wasn’t physically there, he would do whatever it took to keep her happy and safe. She lightly put her hand on the hat feeling absolute pride that she was carrying this man’s child. Softly, she spoke to the tiny babe beneath the comforting straw hat. “I’m sorry for being so stressed out lately, sweetheart. It’s not good for either of us. Mommy just needs to accept her limitations right now. You need me, I shouldn’t be more worried over your aunts and uncles. They are too strong themselves for me to do that.”

On the days Luffy did stay on the ship, Sumi would still wake up to find his precious hat laying on her. Her confidence began to rebuild from the sweet act. Luffy would bring her breakfast (shocking the others by not even daring to eat any of it himself) and would catch her looking at the hat in a state of absolute bliss. Once she noticed he was there, she would snap out of her trance and blush like mad. Every time Luffy would grin from ear to ear and do that cute laugh of his. Knowing that he had made her so happy from this gesture made him feel like he could fly to the moon.

When Sumi finally reached her second trimester, her energy really began to return to her. She did still nap, but not nearly as often. She could walk around the Sunny without feeling completely drained. Actually, she made a genuine effort to walk around as much as she to build her strength back up. Anyone that wasn’t busy would join her on these walks. She knew it wasn’t because they were paranoid, but were actually grateful she was able to talk and hang out with them again. There was also the fact that she was finally starting to look pregnant. When Chopper explained that it wasn’t uncommon for women to actually lose weight during the first trimester, seeing her with a rounded out stomach made every single one of them feel relieved. Luffy was outright giddy over it, however it did cause a problem. Sumi began sleeping upright to help with her back. With her curved middle, his hat would no longer stay in place. Luffy frowned at this realization as he tried to get the hat to stay put without waking Sumi. Putting his hat back on in defeat, he quickly scanned the room for else he could use. He managed to dig out the baby blanket Robin had knitted for them among the various supplies everyone had been collecting for the baby already. It wasn’t as personal a gesture as he would have liked. The fabric was very soft, though, and was in Sumi’s favorite silver color.

This was what Sumi woke up to for the next few weeks. The beautiful blanket wrapped around her stomach lightly as if it was already trying to get the baby use to it’s comfort. She did realize this meant Luffy’s hat no longer fit on her stomach. She asked him if this had upset him. He gave her a bright smile. Gently, he put his hand under the tunic she was wearing and rubbed her tummy. He told her joyfully that this meant their baby was becoming big and strong. He could read her like a book, however, she could the same to him to him. By no means was he sad over her different size. The amount of happiness he felt for her and their baby could be harnessed and used to power the planet for a year at least. However, there was still a twitch of sadness in him that he couldn’t keep something of his own with her.

That was until another idea finally came to him.

As Sumi woke up, the first thing she noticed before even opening her eyes was the light baby blanket wasn’t on her. It was somewhat heavier and longer, coming up to cover her arms. Finally, she looked to see what Luffy must have found for her. It was his coat. A red long coat with yellow around the edges, up the cuffs, and the openings of the pockets. This was the coat he chose to wear when he was declared Pirate King. This he was the coat he wore to show people when he meant business. It was the same coat he had been wearing to every single meeting to prove that he was worth listening to. Now, it was covering her and the tiny life inside her. Luffy took pride managing to achieve his dream. This coat, however, proved where his priorities really were.

Luffy returned home long after dark. He entered the bedroom quietly, peeking his head in first to make sure he hadn’t woke his wife. She had left the light on the night stand on, knowing he would be back late. This let him see her sleeping and he couldn’t avoid the sudden amount of pride in his chest. When Sumi had gone to bed, she had rearranged things. His coat was what was directly covering her, the bed sheets covering it. Her arms were wrapped protectively around he stomach and coat. She was smiling as she slept. Luffy knew he wasn’t getting his coat back any time soon. He couldn’t be happier.


	2. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy likes to think he gets to spoil Sumi during this time. However, it is his birthday today.

Luffy slowly began to rouse from his sleep. He could feel a gentle hand holding his and kissing it repeatedly. He hadn’t even opened his eyes yet and he was already smiling. His eyes stayed closed as he propped himself against the headboard. This way, when he did look, he was face to face with his wife. Blue hair cut so it was longer in the front than the back. Matching blue eyes filled with contentment as she looked at him. Light colored skin only looking more tan due to her pure white nightgown. He had married an ocean goddess, no one could convince him otherwise.

Sumi smiled at him. “Happy birthday, Luffy-kun.” She intertwined her fingers with the hand she been holding. He honestly couldn’t help it. He gently pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. A kiss for every one she had used to wake him. Sumi was about to wrap her arms around his neck when paused. She pressed her hands against his chest a little, signaling him to stop. Luffy became confused. “I know, but give me a minute. I want to give you you present first.” This caused him to become even more confused. She had been so receptive to his kiss he knew she wanted to make out with him, at least. That would have been a fine enough present. In about two more months, she would give him the best gift either of them could ask for. Their Marina-chan. Honestly, what else was there?

She leaned over to open the drawer of her nightstand. On instinct, Luffy wrapped his arms around her to keep her balanced. She pulled a large book from the drawer and safely sat upright on the bed. It took him a moment for him to realize it was a photo album. She handed it to him, beaming. “Go ahead.” “Kay.” He said as a short reply. He opened the album and his eyes were immediately drawn to the picture of the first sonogram they had gotten. A picture they got to keep. When he started to look at the other pictures, his eyes widened.

Chopper will always be on off the best doctors Luffy had ever met. Unfortunately, he had been running himself ragged going over book after book on pre-natal care. Sumi felt so bad for putting the little guy in such a state. She then decided to honor a promise a friend made her and the rest of her team a long time ago. Her name was Dr. Colleen Dugala. The youngest daughter of Sumi’s commander (though her brown hair and blue eyes made her clearly her mother’s daughter) and acting obstetrician. She had told them back when they were younger that as soon as she had her license she would aid them whenever they needed her. She was true to her word, aiding Caprice and Tori during their pregnancies. When she came to the Sunny, she had brought some equipment with her that Franky connected to the engine so they could receive power. The first was the sonogram machine.

The second one was a 3D ultrasound machine.

Those were the images Luffy was staring at now. “Sorry for not telling you about the photos. I wanted to surprise you.” Sumi told him, sounding more meek as she spoke. Luffy was smiling down at the photos as her felt tears starting to sting his eyes. “Best. Surprise. Ever.” He flipped through the first pages, watching his daughter develop and grow stronger as she was safely curled up in her mother’s womb. About a month back, he placed his hand on the of Sumi’s stomach during one of the scans. The parents suddenly couldn’t figure out whether to watch the monitor or Sumi’s abdomen as their tiny babe wiggled herself over and used her dad’s hand as a temporary headrest. Colleen couldn’t stop laughing, yet she was able to get a couple very good pictures of the event.

Luffy wiped tears away with the heel of his palm, still smiling. Sumi wrapped her arms around one of his, resting her head on his shoulder. “There are a few more ultrasounds to go before we’re done. We can add more pictures then.” He began to look through the book some more. He noticed though the first ten or so pages of the book were filled, the majority of the book was empty. He eyed the blank pages curiously. “What’s with all this extra stuff?” Sumi giggled. “This is only her beginning. When she’s finally with us we can take pictures of her ourselves." Catching on, he turned to her with his trademark grin and laugh. “We are going to need way more albums!”

“I did want to let you know, though.” Sumi continued. “Pretty much all the crew plans to bust in here in about ten minutes yelling ‘Happy Birthday’ to wake you up.” He chuckled. “They’re going to have to deal.” He moved his arm out of his wife’s hands. Resting the album against his chest, he used his freed arm to bring her as close to him as possible. He nuzzled into her hair. “No way I’m letting you go now.”


	3. Best Use of Observation Haki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I seem to be writing their relationship backward... Huh....

Sanji looked up from his lunch preparations with a start. His Observation Haki became fully active as he felt the presence of someone he didn’t know move quickly past the kitchen. By the time he got to the door, the feeling had stopped and his haki deactivated. He was still wary, three beautiful women were on the ship (ok, one was married to their captain, but that meant everyone had to make sure nothing happened to her for their own sakes) so he couldn’t risk it. He followed the direction the presence had taken.

Usopp was out on the deck playing cards against Franky, Brook, and Chopper (who was in one of his his humanoid forms so he could have thumbs). Zoro was on the other side of the deck, leaned against the railing for one of his naps. He immediately woke up and Usopp shot his back up straight. For a moment, they both felt their haki react to an unknown presence on the ship. They looked in every direction in confusion. The other three just looked confused. Before they could ask, Sanji showed up on deck. He couldn’t keep himself from glaring at Zoro, but turned to Usopp with the same confused expression. “Did either of you detect something just now?”

Luffy was sitting at the desk inside the Captain’s Quarters. It was a room Franky added in after he became Pirate King, a present for him since captains, let along kings, were supposed to have their own rooms. Luffy had gotten so use to sleeping in the men’s quarters that staying alone in a big room was boring to him. Thankfully, Sumi had moved into the room after their wedding.

Sumi was the one that usually used the desk. She worked on clothing designs or wrote her reports in to her commander. Today, it was Luffy’s turn and it against his will. A group of various people still loyal to the old ways of the marines and celestial dragons were starting a rebellion along the Grand Line the previous night. He had to make an emergency speech tomorrow not to just the leading coalition members, but also to the pirate crews that stayed loyal to him. Luffy had no trouble with public speaking, which may be why they asked to talk. The problem was in writing the speech.

Nami and Robin would both proofread whatever he wrote to say in public. By the time they were done, the speeches had been completely rewritten to make sense. Having had enough, Nami told him to stay in his room until the speech was done. Not only that, she and Robin were not going to fix it for him this time. He had to start taking care of things himself as King. He sat staring at the blank page wondering if Gol D Roger had to deal with this. He also hoped he could talk Joey into fixing the speech for him when they met in the morning.

Things had been peaceful lately. This was the first time he was summoned by the coalition in months. Most of the crew had still been working toward their dreams. There was time now for him to actively aid them in their quests. There was now time for him to hang out with Sumi. There was time to have actual talks with Sumi. Now, this happened. He hated having to make his nakama put what they wanted on hold again, especially with Sumi’s wish. However, when they all heard about the situation last night, they all agreed to turn the ship around and head for the coalition’s headquarters. They told him that the world was becoming better, they refused to lose any progress they made. Luffy smiled at their kindness. He wrapped his arms around the whole group and pulled them into a tight hug. He did let go when they all protested they needed air.

When the cabin door opened his attention came back to the present. Sumi came in and shut the door quietly. She could see that his eyes had turned a shining red. “You can use Observation Haki to detect other people right?” Luffy nodded, still looking at the desk. What was this presence he felt? It came in with Sumi, was it following her? “I want you to check something. Could you look at me?”

He did as he was told and looked up at her. She was blushing hard. Her expression was a mix of embarrassment, fear, and joy. He looked her up and down, feeling her energy he had gotten so use to.

When looked at her lower stomach, he froze. It was the presence he had been feeling. He realized that not only was it a living human being, it’s was inside her. Sumi’s wish, which they had discussed a month the rebellion started, had taken in one try.

His eyes were wide, but on the verge of tears. His voice cracked as reached out to her stomach like it was the most fragile piece of glass he had ever encountered. “Ss-Sumi…. Th-ere’s..”

Sumi took his hand in both of hers and let him place it on her stomach. She was about to start crying as well. “I.. I was taking stock counts in the supply room when I sensed something new inside me. I had to hurry over here so the rest of the guys didn’t notice. I wanted you to be the one to double check for me.”

Luffy had gotten down to his knees, wrapped his arms around her midsection, and gently rested his forehead against the top of her stomach. She knew he was wearing that big grin on his face trough his tears. “Hey, I know you can’t hear me yet, but I just wanted to say hi!”

She smiled down at him and ran her hand through his hair as he continued to hold he. After a few moments, she spoke. “With the Grand Line attack, you sure you can handle this?” He looked up at her with an honest look on his face and nodded. She felt relieved. Luffy wanted to be there for her and their child whenever they needed him. This was why they had waited until everything had been quiet for a decent amount of time. They didn’t know things would become insane again a little over a week later.

“Would you like to start running around the ship cheering now?” He repeated his previous answer, except nodding more vigorously. He set Sumi on the chair he had been in and bolted out the door. She chuckled as she heard him yell. “ **I’m gonna be a** **DDAAAAAADDD!!!!”**

 

A pause.

 

“ _ **WWWHHHHHAAAATTTTT????!!!!!”**_

 

There was a sudden amount of yelling from the crew that Sumi couldn’t decipher they overlapped each other so badly. She heard Nami yell ‘QUIET’ and they reduced to murmurers. Out of no where, a stampede raced to the room and the door slammed open as the whole crew tried to get in at the same time.

“Sumi, are you ok? If you need anything I’ll send out for it. I won’t even charge you my extra fee!”

“If _anyone_ makes you feel the least bit uncomfortable, you come get me right away.”

“Are you craving anything? I can make whatever you want just say the word.”

“I can start on some toys. Is there anything you were thinking of?”

“It’s never too early to think about education. A child’s gains the most knowledge in it’s first few years of life.”

“I will order every book on prenatal care that I can afford! You won’t have to worry about anything, Sumi!”

“I will begin composing lullabies the moment the sheet paper I ordered comes in!”

“I can totally rearrange things so you have the nursery right by your room, Sis!”

They were all interrupted by an annoyed, pained groan. Luffy dragged himself into the room. “While I’m glad you guys more than ready to help Sumi, did you have to run me over?” Sumi leaned over to see the back of her husband’s shirt covered in multiple sets of footprints.

 

\---

 

Sumi had turned in early after getting everyone down to their normal levels of sanity. There were talks on how you could even baby proof a pirate ship. Should they travel or go to port? No, bad idea, that might make things more suspicious. It would be in the baby’s best interest for as few people to know about it as possible.

Luffy had tucked Sumi in to bed. He wanted to stay and hold her. Keep her and their baby safe until the end of time. Sadly, he still had a speech to write. With only the desk lamp on, he continued to look at the blank page. How could he write something so serious when he was so grateful right now? Then, he recalled some of the things discussed today. How they had to limit the amount of people that knew about the baby’s for it’s safety. It finally sank in just how dangerous the situation was.

The reason Ace was executed instead of in-prisoned was because who his father was.

The Pirate King.

The title he now had.

If Sumi had not been in the room, Luffy would have let out a scream of rage. People are not their parents. They did not deserve to be made to pay for their crimes! They are their own person. Where they come from shouldn’t matter, but what kind of person they are!! Trying to calm down, Luffy turned his attention back to the paper. To his surprise, he had written something during his mental tangent. Reading it, he knew what his speech should be about.

 

_History should not repeat itself._


	4. Ask The Math Expert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short flashback chapter. Kinda sad that it's Luffy's birthday again and I've written so little. >_<

Luffy stared up at the ceiling. He was laying on Sumi’s bed with his arms behind his head as she was at her desk. She glanced over at him from time to time. She could tell that he was thinking hard about something. If he kept at it too long, though, he would give himself a headache.

She turned in her chair when his eyebrows etched in frustration. He didn’t even have to look at her to know she was starting to worry about him. He broke the silence. “Sumi, what would be the day between our birthdays?” It was barely a couple of seconds before she responded. “June 11th.”

That was it! For the life of him he couldn’t remember which months had thirty or thirty-one days. He let out a sigh of relief as he sat up against the headboard. He was so glad to have such a smart future queen. “Why do you ask?” Sumi tilted her head at him.

He turned to her with that big grin of his. “Well, we need a wedding date, right?”


	5. House Ship Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first couple of chapters need a rewrite cause I'm altering the direction of the story. So, keep an eye out from that cause I'm not sure when that'll get done.
> 
> The ending involves a crossover via my character, Colleen. If you want to know more about that you should check out my other works.

She had to admit, this was different. Not once had Colleen ever had to do a house call on a pirate ship. Blue eyes darted around, trying to grasp her surroundings. A voice broke her train of thought. "Colleen?" She looked ahead of her to see Luffy giving her a confused look. "You ok?"

A meek look came across her face. "Sorry, I haven't worked out at sea before." Luffy tilted his hat up. "You're missing out. Come on, Chopper's office is right up here." She followed he escort into the infirmary. Sumi was already sitting on the bed. She smiled as she saw Luffy come in with Colleen behind him. She smiled back but was soon distracted by the small reindeer on his hind legs walking up to her. "Hi! You must be Dr. Dugala." He held out his hand, er hoof, out to her. They shook hands. "You are Dr. Tony, then."

His face lit up, but before he could say anything Sumi cut him off. "Chopper, remember what we discussed about getting compliments from ladies?" He sheepishly looked back at her, scratching the back of his head. "Accept them and don't overreact." This would be a question Colleen would have to save for later.

Luffy was giddy. He knew what would be happening today and he couldn't wait. He had already helped Sumi lay down on the bed before Colleen and Chopper could bring their full attention back to her. Sumi was trying not to laugh at her over-excited husband.

Shaking her head, Colleen placed the bag she brought with her on the counter. "Ok, d.. Chopper, I'm going to do this first so you can observe. If everything is well, I'll help you practice." She looked back at Sumi. "Unless you are uncomfortable with that, Sumi?" She shook her head. "Under the circumstances, I'm fine with anything you want to teach him." 

From her bag, she took out a small, portable device with a wand attached to it. She also took out a tube of gel. Chopper got on a stool to watch but looked away as Sumi pulled down her pants to expose the lower half of her stomach out of respect. He took a deep breath and resumed watching, He felt bad that Sumi had to go through such embarrassing things, but he was a doctor and had to make sure he could take care of her.

"Sorry I couldn't bring the warmer." Colleen said apologetically as she put the cold gel on Sumi's stomach. She winced, causing Luffy to stop bouncing in his chair and immediately hold her hand. She looked over at him with a small smile. "Luffy-kun, don't panic. If it was hot out instead of cold I'd be relieved from this." He nodded, still holding her hand. "This guy is going to be as protective as Dad." Colleen thought.

Finally, she put the wand against Sumi's stomach. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Chopper had pulled out a notepad. She moved the wand slowly, waiting for anything from the device's speaker. She held still the moment she heard a "whoosh whoosh whoosh" began to sound throughout the room. Luffy's eyes lit up and Sumi covered her mouth with both hands to keep from gasping. Their baby's heartbeat, they were really hearing their baby's heartbeat. Luffy wrapped his arms around Sumi's neck a buried his face in her hair. He was doing his best to hold still, but he was overcome with a joyful giggle fit at this point. Colleen and Chopper stared at the couple. Neither wanted to say anything because they didn't want to interrupt something this cute.

Colleen continued to check on the heartbeat until Luffy managed to calm down enough for her to talk again. "Everything sounds fine. Chopper, it's time for you to try." He stood on the stool and nodded in determination. "Ready!"  
Wanting to make sure he had it down pat, Chopper spent twenty minutes practicing. Making sure to apply the right amount of pressure, being told what abnormalities he should look out for, making sure Sumi was comfortable, and that the baby would not be in the same spot during each check-up so he would have to carefully find them. Sumi didn't mind the wait, getting to continually hear the sound of her child's heart kept her content. Luffy still had his face in her hair, but was now watching Chopper move the wand in wonder.

After Colleen got Sumi cleaned back up and redressed, she got her first experience of Luffy's ability when his arms stretched out to wrap around her and Chopper and pulled them over the bed into a hug. Luckily, Sumi had gotten out of the line of fire. Chopper had gotten used to this reaction, but Colleen's head had fallen back in shock. She snapped out of it when Luffy pulled her closer. "Thank you. Really, thank you for coming to help take care Sumi." His voice was cracking. He smiled through tears. Colleen sighed. "I promised my friends a long time that I personally take care of them when they decided to become parents. I refuse to go back on my word no matter what."

Luffy released the two doctors, plopping Chopper down on the bed. Colleen had spoken quietly, but Luffy could hear the same determination in her voice he used when saying he would become King of the Pirates. He smiled at her with pride. It was all interrupted with a knock at the door. "Hey, am I too late?" Chopper looked at the door as he got off the bed. "Franky? Too late for what?" The door opened and the crew cut shipwright leaned inside the room. In his hand was the audio recorder Miranda left for the crew to use. "Everyone was hoping to get a copy to listen to." Luffy smacked his forehead. "I should have thought of that!" Chopper shook his head sadly. "Sorry, Franky, we're finished." He then did a 180 and smiled. "But if you leave the recorder here we will definitely get it for you guys next time!" Franky sighed as he handed Chopper the recorder. "Great, now I just have to tell the guys they have to wait another few weeks.." 

Meanwhile, Colleen was just staring. This was the cyborg guy Sumi told her about? He looked nothing like Genos. Were the differences between dimensions seriously this big?

~~

Her breathing was heavy. She wanted to open her eyes, but it was like her very mind was keeping her from doing so. It wasn't from fear. On the contrary, she felt so safe. She came to the conclusion her mind was screwing with her out of spite.

She felt arms wrapped tightly around her. The person.. The man that was holding her was taller than her, but not extremely broad. He held her close, wanting to protect her from the world. Her heart was pounding for him. His warm breath was against her neck. The mattress beneath her was soft in contrast to the intensity she felt through he body. 

Her arms were between them. On its own accord, her finger traced down the middle of the man's chest. She could feel the warmth that naturally comes from the human body. However, she was certain she was touching metal.

~~

Colleen held her head. Looking at the clock on the wall she saw that not even a second had passed. This had happened a few times before, but never was the sense of feeling that strong before. There was only one thing running through her mind right now. "WHATTHEFREAKWASTHAT??!!!"


	6. House Ship Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first couple of chapters need a rewrite cause I'm altering the direction of the story. So, keep an eye out from that cause I'm not sure when that'll get done.
> 
> The ending involves a crossover via my character, Colleen. If you want to know more about that you should check out my other works.

She had to admit, this was different. Not once had Colleen ever had to do a house call on a pirate ship. Blue eyes darted around, trying to grasp her surroundings. A voice broke her train of thought. "Colleen?" She looked ahead of her to see Luffy giving her a confused look. "You ok?"

A meek look came across her face. "Sorry, I haven't worked out at sea before." Luffy tilted his hat up. "You're missing out. Come on, Chopper's office is right up here." She followed he escort into the infirmary. Sumi was already sitting on the bed. She smiled as she saw Luffy come in with Colleen behind him. She smiled back but was soon distracted by the small reindeer on his hind legs walking up to her. "Hi! You must be Dr. Dugala." He held out his hand, er hoof, out to her. They shook hands. "You are Dr. Tony, then."

His face lit up, but before he could say anything Sumi cut him off. "Chopper, remember what we discussed about getting compliments from ladies?" He sheepishly looked back at her, scratching the back of his head. "Accept them and don't overreact." This would be a question Colleen would have to save for later.

Luffy was giddy. He knew what would be happening today and he couldn't wait. He had already helped Sumi lay down on the bed before Colleen and Chopper could bring their full attention back to her. Sumi was trying not to laugh at her over-excited husband.

Shaking her head, Colleen placed the bag she brought with her on the counter. "Ok, d.. Chopper, I'm going to do this first so you can observe. If everything is well, I'll help you practice." She looked back at Sumi. "Unless you are uncomfortable with that, Sumi?" She shook her head. "Under the circumstances, I'm fine with anything you want to teach him." 

From her bag, she took out a small, portable device with a wand attached to it. She also took out a tube of gel. Chopper got on a stool to watch but looked away as Sumi pulled down her pants to expose the lower half of her stomach out of respect. He took a deep breath and resumed watching, He felt bad that Sumi had to go through such embarrassing things, but he was a doctor and had to make sure he could take care of her.

"Sorry I couldn't bring the warmer." Colleen said apologetically as she put the cold gel on Sumi's stomach. She winced, causing Luffy to stop bouncing in his chair and immediately hold her hand. She looked over at him with a small smile. "Luffy-kun, don't panic. If it was hot out instead of cold I'd be relieved from this." He nodded, still holding her hand. "This guy is going to be as protective as Dad." Colleen thought.

Finally, she put the wand against Sumi's stomach. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Chopper had pulled out a notepad. She moved the wand slowly, waiting for anything from the device's speaker. She held still the moment she heard a "whoosh whoosh whoosh" began to sound throughout the room. Luffy's eyes lit up and Sumi covered her mouth with both hands to keep from gasping. Their baby's heartbeat, they were really hearing their baby's heartbeat. Luffy wrapped his arms around Sumi's neck a buried his face in her hair. He was doing his best to hold still, but he was overcome with a joyful giggle fit at this point. Colleen and Chopper stared at the couple. Neither wanted to say anything because they didn't want to interrupt something this cute.

Colleen continued to check on the heartbeat until Luffy managed to calm down enough for her to talk again. "Everything sounds fine. Chopper, it's time for you to try." He stood on the stool and nodded in determination. "Ready!"  
Wanting to make sure he had it down pat, Chopper spent twenty minutes practicing. Making sure to apply the right amount of pressure, being told what abnormalities he should look out for, making sure Sumi was comfortable, and that the baby would not be in the same spot during each check-up so he would have to carefully find them. Sumi didn't mind the wait, getting to continually hear the sound of her child's heart kept her content. Luffy still had his face in her hair, but was now watching Chopper move the wand in wonder.

After Colleen got Sumi cleaned back up and redressed, she got her first experience of Luffy's ability when his arms stretched out to wrap around her and Chopper and pulled them over the bed into a hug. Luckily, Sumi had gotten out of the line of fire. Chopper had gotten used to this reaction, but Colleen's head had fallen back in shock. She snapped out of it when Luffy pulled her closer. "Thank you. Really, thank you for coming to help take care Sumi." His voice was cracking. He smiled through tears. Colleen sighed. "I promised my friends a long time that I personally take care of them when they decided to become parents. I refuse to go back on my word no matter what."

Luffy released the two doctors, plopping Chopper down on the bed. Colleen had spoken quietly, but Luffy could hear the same determination in her voice he used when saying he would become King of the Pirates. He smiled at her with pride. It was all interrupted with a knock at the door. "Hey, am I too late?" Chopper looked at the door as he got off the bed. "Franky? Too late for what?" The door opened and the crew cut shipwright leaned inside the room. In his hand was the audio recorder Miranda left for the crew to use. "Everyone was hoping to get a copy to listen to." Luffy smacked his forehead. "I should have thought of that!" Chopper shook his head sadly. "Sorry, Franky, we're finished." He then did a 180 and smiled. "But if you leave the recorder here we will definitely get it for you guys next time!" Franky sighed as he handed Chopper the recorder. "Great, now I just have to tell the guys they have to wait another few weeks.." 

Meanwhile, Colleen was just staring. This was the cyborg guy Sumi told her about? He looked nothing like Genos. Were the differences between dimensions seriously this big?

~~

Her breathing was heavy. She wanted to open her eyes, but it was like her very mind was keeping her from doing so. It wasn't from fear. On the contrary, she felt so safe. She came to the conclusion her mind was screwing with her out of spite.

She felt arms wrapped tightly around her. The person.. The man that was holding her was taller than her, but not extremely broad. He held her close, wanting to protect her from the world. Her heart was pounding for him. His warm breath was against her neck. The mattress beneath her was soft in contrast to the intensity she felt through he body. 

Her arms were between them. On its own accord, her finger traced down the middle of the man's chest. She could feel the warmth that naturally comes from the human body. However, she was certain she was touching metal.

~~

Colleen held her head. Looking at the clock on the wall she saw that not even a second had passed. This had happened a few times before, but never was the sense of feeling that strong before. There was only one thing running through her mind right now. "WHATTHEFREAKWASTHAT??!!!"


End file.
